1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector cleaning tool that cleans a joining end face of an optical connector by a cleaning body such as a cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing butt joint of an optical connector to an optical fiber or the like, if contamination or foreign material is attached to a joining end face, it causes damage at the time of connection and disconnection, an increase in transmission loss, or the like. For this reason, it is necessary to clean the joining end face prior to the butt joint.
For cleaning of the joining end face of the optical connector, an optical connector cleaning tool which wipes away contamination or the like by bringing a cleaning body such as a cloth into contact with the joining end face is used.
As the optical connector cleaning tool, there is an optical connector cleaning tool of a system which wipes away contamination or the like by bringing the cleaning body into contact with the joining end face of the optical connector while moving the cleaning body (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Documents
[Patent Document 1] PCT International Publication No. WO 2008/108278 Pamphlet
However, in conventional optical connector cleaning tools, since the length size thereof is large, in a case where a sufficient working space cannot be secured, it sometimes becomes difficult to perform work.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances and has an object to provide an optical connector cleaning tool in which a reduction particularly in length size is attained such that it is possible to easily perform cleaning work even in a case where a sufficient working space cannot be secured.